Alderney City
.]] Alderney City is a seventeen-block neighborhood in Alderney. It is located in within the center of Alderney, bordered by Panhandle Rd in the north (Leftwood), the West River in the east (Varsity Heights & Middle Park West in Algonquin, Liberty City), Babbage Drive in the southwest (Berchem), and Roebuck Rd in the south (Normandy & Acter). Character Alderney City is urban centre of Alderney, considered as Alderney's biggest and most dense neighborhood. It can be divided into three distinct areas: Downtown, Koreatown, and Riverside. Downtown is made up of towering skyscrapers of offices and high rise apartments buildings, as well as large commercial shopping areas. Koreatown is a small area that mainly runs along Hubbard Ave, and is home to many of Alderney City's Korean residents and businesses such as Mr. Fuk's Rice Box. Riverside is located along the coast of the West River, giving an amazing view of Algonquin from the area. It's a lot like the downtown half, containing offices, high-rises, and other large buildings. The Korean Mob have a heavy gang influence in Alderney City. Points Of interest * Mr. Fuk's Rice Box (Keneckie Ave & Lockowski Ave; along the Skyway) * Auto Eroticar (Hubbard Ave., Lyndon Avenue and Boyden Ave; in Koreatown) * Alderney Ferry Terminal (Just off Asahara Rd & Rand Ave, near the Booth Tunnel) Influences Alderney City contains elements of Newark (New Jersey's largest city), Jersey City (New Jersey's second largest city and where Alderney City's namesake is derived from), and Fort Lee (The Korean Influence seen in some areas). A lot of the buildings in Alderney City are landmarks taken from the Downtown & Ironbound Districts of Newark, along with landmarks taken from the Downtown & Journal Square Districts of Jersey City. Fort Lee is a town with a large Korean population and is actually located far north of both Jersey City & Newark, but reasons for including it within Alderney City is mainly because the George Washington Bridge, being remodeled as the Hickey Bridge in GTA IV starts in Fort Lee. This fact must have been considered by the map artists and programers and created Koreatown within Alderney City to act as Fort Lee. Landmarks * 10 Exchange Place (Exchange Place Center) – Located in Jersey City, New Jersey. In game, the building is located along the riverside of the West River, at Rand Ave and Asahara Rd. * 3 Second Avenue (Harborside Plaza 10) – Located in Jersey City, New Jersey. In game, the building is located along the riverside of the West River, at Rand Ave. * 1 Riverfront Plaza (Newark Legal Center) – Located in Newark, New Jersey. Depicted in game as International Online Unlimited, it is located along the riverside, at Rand Ave and Applewhite St. * 1180 Raymond Boulevard (Eleven 80) – Located in Newark, New Jersey. In game, the building is located on Lyndon Ave and Myung. * 744 Broad Street (National Newark Building) – Located in Newark, New Jersey. In game, the building is located on Boyden Ave and Koresh SQ. * 1 PATH Plaza (Journal Square Transportation Center) - Located in Jersey City, New Jersey. In game, the building is located on Lyndon Ave and Boyden Ave. * 60 Park Place (Military Park Building) – Located in Newark, New Jersey. Depicted in game as the Schlongberg Sachs building, it is located on Asahara Rd, nearby Babbage Drive. * 114-116 Market Street – Located in Newark, New Jersey. In game, the building is located on Hubbard Ave. * 745-755 Broad Street (Prudential Plaza Building) – Located in Newark, New Jersey. Depicted in game as the Kakagawa Building, it is located on Myung, nearby the Berchem borders. * 520 Broad Street (Washington Square Conference Center) - Also known as the IDT Building and located in Newark, New Jersey. Depicted in game as the RON Building, it is located along Asahara Rd. * 1 Hudson Place (Erie Lackawanna Ferry Terminal) – Located in Hoboken, New Jersey. Depicted in game as the Alderney Ferry Terminal it is located near the entrance of the Booth Tunnel, just of Asahara Rd & Rand Ave. Transportation Streets The list of streets that runs through Alderney City are: * Applewhite St * Rand Ave * Mahesh Ave * Hubbard Ave * Rael Ave * Asahara Rd * Boyden Ave * Koresh SQ * Roebuck Rd * Jonestown Ave * Myung * Bedrock St * Keneckie Ave * Lockowski Ave * Lyndon Ave * Bowline * Catskill Ave Highways * Plumber's Skyway The Plumbers Skyway can be entered or exited from the intersection of Boyden Ave and Asahara Rd, in the center of Alderney City. The skyway ends here where the elevated highway descends back to ground, or starts from the ground and elevates if taken from the entrance. Bridges * Hickey Bridge The Hickey Bridge can be accessed from Alderney City from the Rand Ave Intersection which sits along the borders of Alderney City & Leftwood. Tunnels * Booth Tunnel Alderney's end of the Booth Tunnel can only be accessed in Alderney City along Asahara Rd. Taking the Booth Tunnel from Alderney City will take you to Liberty City in GTA IV, coming out of the tunnel onto Frankfort Ave within the Star Junction, Westminster, and Purgatory neighborhoods of Algonquin. Trivia * Most streets in Alderney City are named after cult leaders, like Koresh SQ, Applewhite St, Jonestown Ave or Hubbard Ave. de:Alderney City es:Alderney City Category:Cities